Treasures of the Family
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: This is the sequel to Welcome Home. A few surprises are instore for the Magic Knights and there familes.


Windam Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't   
mine. They belong to Clamp. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like   
Magic Knight Rayearth. Secondly, Nightmare helped me work on this story. So don't shoot us if you don't like it. The story takes place two years after the Knights become parents. Any way, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to [ Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com][1]

Now on with the story.

***************************************************************************

Treasures of the Family

(Sequel to Welcome Home)

Prologue

Master mage Clef stared into the globe, watching an alien world. The world from which the Magic knights had come. Suddenly the globe dimmed as Presea walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, Clef?" she asked. "Yes Presea, would you please go tell the Magic Knights to come and see me as soon as possible? I have something important to tell them," he said.

"Of course Clef, right away," she assured him as she walked towards the door. Presea turned towards him right before she opened the door. "What if Fuu isn't feeling well? She's due any day now," she questioned. "Hmmm. True. Well, if she isn't up to it then I'll come there. Presea nodded and walked out the door.

Chapter 1

Fuu eased herself onto the bed and sighed. She looked at her husband and smiled as he watched the twins sleep. "I still don't believe they're already two," Ferio said. He looked lovingly at his wife and smiled. "Or that we're going to be parents again."

"I know, my parents used to say that my sister and I grew up sooner then they wanted," Fuu said as a tear slid down her cheek. Ferio knelt in front of his wife and took her hands in his saying, "Your parents we're right. Nobody has the time they think they have when it comes to children." Fuu gave him a watery smile saying, "Parents too." Blinking back her tears she told him, "I miss them so much. They would have loved you and the twins." Ferio held her as tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

"I know darling and we would have loved them too. But you know as well as I do that they would have spoiled them rotten," he told her. Fuu smiled and said, "Oh yeah and loved every minute of it." He placed a whisper of a kiss on her forehead as someone knocked on the door. "I got it," he said and answered the door. "Like I could move," Fuu muttered. "What?" Ferio asked looking back at her. "What?" she asked back trying not to giggle. Ferio gave her a suspicious look then, shaking his head, went to answer the door.

"Hey Presea. What'cha need?" Ferio asked. "Nothing really, Ferio. Except Clef needs to see you and Fuu in the throne room A.S.A.P.," she told him, "Unless Fuu's not up to it." Ferio look towards the bedroom and said, "I'll ask her cause if I say no she'll say yes, and if I say yes she'll say no." Chuckling wearily he said, "Plus we just got the twins to take a nap. So come on in and we'll see what Fuu wants to do."

"I'm not moving," Fuu said as Presea and Ferio entered. "I left my orb on again, didn't I?" he asked with a sheepish grin. "That and for once I'm comfortable," she quipped. Then pinning Ferio with a mock stern glare she said, "Remind me to maim him later Presea, ok?" Presea tried too hide her laughter at her two friends and nodded. She failed when Ferio faked whining saying, "But snukums." and Fuu hit him with a pillow. They all started laughing at Ferio's stunned look.

"Anyway, we better get going if Master Clef wants to talk to us," Fuu said and went to stand. "Don't bother," Clef said as he entered. _Thanks Clef_, Fuu thought as Umi, Ascot, Hikaru and Lantis walked in behind him. "Hey Fuu. How do you feel?" Hikaru asked.

"Like I swallowed Saturn and could use it's rings as a hula hoop," Fuu replied. "A what?" Ferio asked as he sat next to his wife. Hikaru and Fuu started to laugh as Umi said, "That's it. Ferio's having the next one." Clef tapped the end of his staff three times and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I do have something to tell you."

Fuu glared at Clef as she said, "Do that again and I'll break that staff over your head." Lantis leaned against a wall and eased Hikaru into his arms saying, "The twins are asleep." Ferio nodded saying, "So, what's up?" Clef cleared his throat and said, "Shortly after you returned to Cephiro, Fuu asked if I would keep her informed on your old world. Recently I found out some startling information the means you each have one piece of unfinished business."

"What do you mean 'unfinished' Clef?" Umi asked a little puzzled. Clef was silent for a few seconds as he looked at each in turn. "Clef," Fuu said warily, "what's going on?" Smiling he told them," Today in your world the big news is about the Delta 747 flight 765 out of Tokyo that went down in the Pacific Ocean six years ago. It happens that there were survivors after all. They had been living on a deserted island. The survivors are a Dr. Satoru Shidou, a Miss Kuu Hououji, and a Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki. Yes, Magic Knights, your families are still alive."

Complete silence greeted Clefs announcement. "S-S-Satoru? Alive?" Hikaru whispered as she started to sink to the floor. Lantis swept her into his arms and held her. Tears slid her pale cheeks as she stared at nothing. Fuu gripped Ferio's hand as she started to tremble scaring Ferio.

"Fuu? Are you ok?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kuu?" is all she said in answer. Ascot came around the chair Umi was sitting in. Squatting down in front of her he took her hands in his. "Umi? Love? Talk to me. Please?" he pleaded. Umi was white as a sheet, her eyes closed. Ascot rose picking Umi up, then sat holding her on his lap, gently rocking her. Slowly Umi opened her eyes. With tears running down her face she quietly said, "Mom? Dad? Oh Ascot, they're alive."

For the next few minutes the only sounds were that of soft murmurs and even softer weeping. As the crying slowed, Clef laid three newspapers on the end of the bed. Walking towards the door he said, "I realize this comes as a tremendous shock to all of you and you all have a lot of questions. Read the newspapers, get some rest, let it sink in, and talk to your husbands and each other. Then in the morning, come see me. We'll talk then. For now, rest. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he left.

Chapter 2

Umi stepped out onto the patio and sighed. _'Mom? Dad? You're alive?' _she thought. "Umi? Are you ok?" Ascot asked as he walked up to her. She wiped away a tear and said, "A little shocked, but I'll be ok." Ascot leaned against the railing and said, "I talked to Clef a little while ago. He said that a permanent doorway has been created so you and the others can visit you families when ever you want."

She looked at him in shock and said, "Then we can go right now." Ascot quickly pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm sorry love, but we can't. Clef's not letting anyone threw till tomorrow morning." "Why not?" Umi asked. "First of all, Kieya is asleep and you know how she is without any sleep. Secondly, according to the article, we have a few days before they're back. And third," he said guiding her towards the bed, "it's one o'clock in the morning."

"I know Ascot, but-" he stopped her protest with a tender kiss and said, "But nothing Umi. You need to get some sleep." She sat on the bed and quietly said, "I don't know if I can hon. I'm just so nervous about what's gonna happen."

He sat down next to her and held her close. "I've changed so much, Ascot. I can't help but wonder if they're going to be disappointed with me," Umi quietly said. "You never disappointed me," he whispered in her ear, "You never could." Ascot sighed as he slowly started rocking her.

"Oh my love, your parents are going to be so glad to see you and so proud of the way you've grown into such a beautiful, caring, and loving person. So please don't worry sweetheart. Just relax and get some rest. We have a big day shed of us. Sleep now. I'm right here," he told her as he gently laid her back and covered her with a blanket. Yawning, Umi murmured, "Thank you sweetheart. I love you." before she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in her husbands arms.

Chapter 3

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she watched Lantis get dressed. Sleepily she silently wondered, "Lantis. How did I get so lucky?" Lantis turned and caught his wife watching him. "Morning my love. Sleep well?" he asked with a grin. "Wonderfully, sweetheart and you?" she said stretching.

"Good," he said as he bent to give her a good morning kiss. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and deepened the kiss. "Mmm. Keep that up and we will never get your old house cleaned up for your brother," he murmured. "SATORU!" Hikaru gasped, "Oh Lantis! What time is it? We're gonna be late!" Lantis chuckle moving out of her way. "Slow down, hurricane. We have plenty of time. It's only 8 o'clock and we don't have to meet Master Clef until nine thirty. That's plenty of time for your to shower and breakfast."

Upon hearing his son call from the other room they both stopped. "I'll get him. You go ahead and get your shower," he said. Shaking her head as he left the room, she laughed as he made a face before ducking out the door. "Goof," she murmured then stepped into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and breakfast, they meet with the others in the throne room. "Now that you're all here, it's time to explain about what's going to happen," Clef said, "Once you step thought the portal, you will have fifteen days, twenty one hours their time, three hours our time, to spend with your families."

"What if we don't make it back in time?" Umi asked. "Then it will be two days before you see the others again," Clef replied. "Two days our time or their time?" Ferio asked. "Both, actually. Once the portal closes, it takes two days to recharge. During that time, the time frames will synchronize to the point one day here is one day there," Clef said.

"Talk about an anniversary gift," Lantis whispered to his wife. "Thanks Clef," Hikaru whispered. Clef nodded saying, "Presea shall come to let you know when it's time to come back. Geo and Zazu will go along with Fuu and Ferio to help with the cleaning. Lantis, Ascot, and Ferio, you must remember your magic won't work in the other world so stay close to the Magic Knights.

"They will be your guides there as you have been theirs here on Cephiro." Clef smiled as he watched them walk towards the door that would lead them back to their world. "Remember my friends and I shall see you soon. Have a nice time and be happy. Now go. Your other families await you," he told them. After the portal door closed, Clef murmured "Stay safe my friends. Stay safe." Then he turned and lost in thought, he slowly walked back to the throne room.

Chapter 4

Ascot sighed as he looked at the pictures of Umi and her parents in her living room. He sighed as a sad smile crossed his face as he thought, _'Oh Umi. You don't know how lucky you are. I just wish...' _Umi stood in the doorway watching her husband. _'He seems so sad,' _she thought.

Stepping into the room, she quietly wrapped her arms around his waist and asked, "What's wrong sweetheart? You seem so sad. Do you miss Cephiro that much?" "Umi, I . . . never knew my parents," Ascot said after a few seconds. "I know hon," she said quietly. He turned to face her and asked, "How did you know?" Umi smiled as she kissed him and said, "Caldina. She told me about how she found you and said if you space out it maybe because of that."

"When did she tell you that?" he asked holding her close. "Over breakfast this morning," she replied. "Figures," he sighed. Resting his forehead against her, he told her about his past. "I never knew my parents. I don't even know where I was born or when.

"Caldina found me wondering in a forest when I was two. She took me with her and raised me as her little brother. At times she's been more like a mom then a sister. So please my love, if I get quieter then normal don't get mad. I'm just wishing I knew my parents."

Ascot sighed. Umi kissed him and hugged him close. "Oh my darling,I wish there was a way for us to find out. Maybe Clef can help. What?" she asked as Ascot shook his head. "He's already tried sweetheart. There's nothing." "Oh," Umi softly said. Ascot hung his head not wanting her to see his tears.

Umi raised his chin so she could see his face. "Ascot my love, don't by sad. Please? You do have parents. My parents are your too," she said. Ascot shook his head, trying to keep the pain from Umi's eyes. She wasn't going to let him shut her out. "Yes. Don't you see? My folks are going to love you.

"I'm an only child. They couldn't have move children. They will be thrilled that now they have a son," she said. Ascot wanted to belive her but was afraid to. "Oh Umi. How can you be so sure? It's been six years. What if they resent me for taking you from them?" he asked hugging her tight. "Umi? I'm scared," he whispered. She strocked his back trying to comfort him.

"I know hon. I know," she whispered, "But everything is going to be just fine. I promise. Ok?" Ascot nodded and gave her a weak smile. Umi smiled tenderly up at him. Just then they heard the front door open. Still standing in each others arms, they looked towards the door. There stood Umi's parents, alive.

Umi's eyes went wide as she held onto Ascot for dear life. "Mom? Dad?" she softly said into the silent room. "Umi? Baby?" her parents spoke at the same time just as softly. Umi flew across the room and into her parents open arms. Ascot stood still for a few seconds.

As he started to turned away to make some coffee and let them have some privacy, Umi grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of a tearful reunion. "Mom, Dad. I want you to meet my husband, Ascot. Ascot this is my mom and dad." "It's nice to meet you," Ascot said extending his hand. Umi's father clasped his hand saying, "Welcome to the family son." At the same time her mom pulled him into her arms giving him a huge hug.

"Oh Ascot. I'm so glad to have you in our family! Now I've got the son I osuldn't have. Thank you," Umi's mother said in a rush. She looked up at a stunned Ascot and laughed through her taers. "I'm babbling aren't I? I'm sorry. I know I'm not making much sence, it's just, well..." Then giving him and Umi another hug stood there and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

Kieya chose the moment to make her presence known with a call to her parents. "Mommy? Daddy?" and she started to cry. "Kieya," Umi said. "I'll get her. You explain," Ascot commented noticing the questioning look on her parents faces. Heading for the staris, he heard Umi say, "Mom, Dad you better sit down. Kieya is our two year old daughter. Your granddaughter."

Chapter 5

Lantis hung up the phone and smiled. _'I know how you feel, Ascot,' _he tought as he watched Hikaru and her brother. "I still think it was funny when Mom caught you and the next door neighbors daughter skinny dipping," Hikaru said laughing. "I was hoping you had forgoten that. Lantis, do you have any younger sisters?" Lantis shook his head chuckling.

"Be thankful. They can be a real pain in the ----," Satoru said throwing a dish towel at his sister. They all laughed as Hikaru acted as is she were trying to strangle her brother. "We were four," Satoru said. She looked at him and said, "And I was one, remember? Besides I was talking about when you two were thriteen." Lantis tried not to laugh as Satoru turned red. "Momma, why Eagle here?" Matthew asked tugging on Hikaru's sleeve.

"Morning sugar," Hikaru said as she lifted her two year old son into her arms and giving him a quick hug and kiss. Satoru watched his sister completely stunned. Lantis took Matthew from her and sat him on his knee telling him, "Morning buddy. This isn't Eagle. This is your uncle Satoru. Satoru this is our son, your nephew, Matthew." Matthew looked from his parents to Satoru then asked, "You not Eagle?" Satoru shook his head and said, "Nope. I'm uncle Satoru. That ok with you, Matthew?"

Matthew continued to look at Satoru for a few seconds then shrugged his small shoulders as he leaned back against his fathers chest saying, "Sure. Momma, I'm hungry." Hikaru just laughed turning toward the stove and said, "So what else is new? Matt, you are so your fathers son and your uncles nephew. They're always hungry!" Lantis laughed as he watched emotions chase across Satoru's face he watched his nephew.

"We've been married for four years Satoru and Matthew is two," Lantis quietly said in answer to Satoru's unasked questions. Satoru looked up and gave him a sheepish grin. "I wasn't worried about that presay," he said, "Just wondering how soon is Matthew's birthday and how bad can I spoil him."

Twenty minutes later the phone rang. "Lantis could you get that? My hands are full," Hikaru called over her shoulder, putting the last of the dishes in the dish washer. Satoru was playing cars with Matthew at the kitchen table when Lantis suddenly yelled, "Hikaru! Get dressed now. We gotta go!" Satoru and Matthew jumped as he came rushing into the kitchen scooping up Matthew.

"Lantis what's wrong?" Hikaru asked hurrying over to him. "That was Ferio. Fuu just went into labor" "Oh!" Hikaru gasped heading for the front door. "Well let's get go... Lantis put me down!" she yelped as he grabbed her around the waist. "Not so fast, babe. Don't you really think you ought to get dressed first? I really don't think that Ascot and Ferio want to see your pajamas," Lantis said.

Hikaru stopped struggling and looked down. With an embaressed giggle she said, "Good point. Ok new plan. Lantis, take Matthew and get the diaper bag. I'll get dressed. Satoru, bring you medical bag. Lantis cocked an eyebrow at Satoru saying, "Medical bag?" Satoru shrugged picking up his bag and said, "Yeah. I'm a doctor." Five minutes later they were pulling out of the drive and headed for Fuu's.

Chapter 6

Fuu slept as Ferio sat beside her holding their newborn daughter. A tear slid silently down his face. Down stairs his friends and family happily waited. Waited for a chance to meet his new daughter. "Oh Fuu, my love, my heart, my life. Thank you. Thank you for being you, for being my wife, for loving me, for giving me three beautiful children, and for giving me a reason to live," Ferio softly murmured, "I love you so much."

Fuu slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband and new little girl. Smiling gently, she whispered, "I love you too." Fuu slowly stroked his hair as she asked, "How you doing, daddy?" Ferio gave her a watery smile and said, "I'm doing just fine. How about you?" Fuu grinned tiredly saying, "Great, considering."

Ferio leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. Sighing he said, "Think you two are up to having some visitors?" Fuu chuckled ruefully and said, "Do I have a choice? I'm fine sweetheart, as long as I don't have to move. So sure, tell them to come on up." Ferio kissed her again and reluctantly placed Emeraude in her arms. Laying his palm on her cheek saying, "All right, but only for a few minutes. You two need your rest."

He opened the door and blinked. "Hey Kuu. I was on my way to get you," he said smiling. Kuu smiled and said, "That's good. I was starting to worry. Is Fuu ok?" Ferio held open the door and said, "See for yourself, Aunt Kuu." Kuu walked in and sat next to the bed asking, "Are you ok?"

"Emma and I are just fine," Fuu said smiling. Kuu looked at her newborn niece and felt her heart melt. "Emma," Kuu murmured softly, "It's perfect. She's perfect. Oh Fuu, you are so lucky." Fuu smiled at her sister. "Thanks sis. Would you like to hold your newborn niece?" Kuu's eyes went wide as she whispered, "Could I really?" as she reached for the her tiny niece.

"Oh Fuu," Kuu sighed holding Emma close, "She's so tiny. Where the twins like this? So small and tiny and perfect?" Fuu chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, only there was two of them." Kuu continued to watch Emma sleep cuddled close in her arms. "I was just wondering, Fuu, where did you get Emma's name? Is it a family name?" Fuu glanced over at Ferio and quietly said, "Actually it's sort for Emeraude."

Kuu flashed her sister a smile and said, "What a beautiful name! It fits her." Ferio stared out the window not looking at anything, lost in the past. Slowly he turned toward his family. With a sad smile he quietly commented, "It was my sister's name." Kuu looked from Emma to Fuu to Ferio. "Oh" was all she could think to say.

"She was as beautiful as her name," Ferio said looking back out the window. "Inside and out," Fuu said watching Ferio struggling with his past, "It's no wonder that everyone in Cephiro loved her." Fuu held out her hand to Ferio and said, "Come sit beside me. Please. I need you close right now." As Ferio turned and walked to the bed, Kuu rose from her chair and handed Emma back to her mother. "Well I better head down and get lunch going. Besides, you need your rest. We'll talk later."

She gave her sister a kiss on her cheek and softly touched her neices cheek with a fingertip. Turning she stood in front of Ferio. Kuu looked into Ferio's eyes and saw the sadness and lose there along with the love and devotion to his family. Taking his hands in hers she said, "Ferio, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask cause I can see how painful it is for both of you.

"I know that Lantis and Satoru feel like they have found a brother. But I can see they were pushing for that. But I would like to be your friend. A good friend." She gave his hands a gentle reassuring squeeze then headed for the door. There she turned and smiling softly she told them, "If there ever goes a time that you feel you can talk about what happened, you know where I am."

Blinking back tears she said before she closed the door, "I love you guys. I'm glad we're a family. Now get some rest. I'll bring some lunch up after bit." Softly closing the door, Kuu walked away. The bedroom was quiet as Ferio held his new born daughter. And Fuu held them both as he silently wept. For the past and future. From grief and for joy. Then they all slept.

Chapter 7

"Hello," Satoru said as he answered the phone. "Hello, Satoru? This is Fuu," said the voice on the other end. "Hey Fuu. I was going to call you to see how you and Emma are," Satoru said smiling. Fuu giggled and said, "Emeraude and I are doing fine Satoru. but I'm not so sure about Ferio. he's still a little 'shell shocked' I think."

"He'll be fine, don't worry. So what'cha need, Fuu?" he asked. "I need to talk to Hikaru is she's there," Fuu said. "Sorry Fuu. She just stepped out to get some stuff for the cook out this weekend. But Lantis is here if it's really important," Satoru told her. "Oh," Fuu said. She thought for a few seconds the said, "On second thought. Yeah, put Lantis on. He'll get a kick out of this."

"Ok. Here he is," Satoru stated then handed Lantis the phone with a amused look on his face. "Hello?" Lantis asked. "Hi Lantis, it's Fuu. just thought I'd call and let you know that Caldina and Lafarga will be coming to meet us. Geo and Tatra will be with them." "I thought Presea was coming. What caused the change?" he asked. Fuu laughed and said, "Clef and Presea eloped!"

Lantis went completely still then said, "Fuu, would you please repeat that." "Master Clef and Presea eloped. They got married. Isn't that great?" Lantis chuckled and said, "Why the old repprobate. He finally figured out he loved her. Wait till Hikaru hears this. She will just flip." They talked for a few more minutes the hung up. Lantis was still grinning when Hikaru walked into the house an hour later.

"I'm back," she said as her and Matthew walked in. "Good. Now you can tell me who's Presea and who she eloped with," Satoru said calmly. Hikaru's eyes went wide as she looked from her brother to her husband. "Excuse me?" she said, "She did what?" Lantis took the sack of groceries from her before she dropped it. "I talked to Fuu while you where gone and it seems the Caldina, Lafarga, Falcon, Geo, and Tatra will be coming to meet us instead of Presea," Lantis told her as he helped her put away the groceries, It appears that Master Clef and Presea have eloped."

Hikaru slowly started to grin. "That explains all of Presea's questions the day before we left. That sly fox," she laughed.

Chapter 8

Mrs. Ryuuzaki couldn't help but laugh as she watched her husband from the kitchen window. Umi and Fuu walked up beside her to see what was so funny outside. Mrs. Ryuuzaki glanced at herdaughter, at Fuu the turned back to look out the window. "Honestly girls. I'm beginning to wonder who's the bigger kid out there. Our husbands or the children." Fuu and Umi giggled as Umi said, "Truthfully mom? It's all of them equally."

Just then, Ascot and Umi's father came charging into the kitchen soaking wet. "Lookout!" Ascot yelled as he slammed the kitchen door shut seconds before it was hit with a blast of cold water. "Ascot, you're a dead man when I get my hands on you!" Caldina yelled. Fuu and Mrs. Ryuuzaki looked at Ascot questioningly as Umi laughed asking, "Ok Ascot, fess up. What did you do that made your sister mad?"

Ascot looked at Umi right as they heard Emma crying. "Uh-oh. Caldina's going to be the least of your problems. You just woke Emma up," Umi warned him. It was all that Fuu could do not to laugh. She knew Ascot hadn't woke her, she was already awake. Ferio had just left the kitchen to go and get her when Ascot and Mr. Ryuuzaki came barreling in.

At Ascot's stricken look Fuu took pity on him saying, "Don't worry Ascot. She was already awake when in came in." Ascot slumped into a chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh man, am I glad. I'm sorry Fuu, I didn't even think. I would gladly let Caldina drown me than wake the little princess," he told her as he watched Ferio walk into the kitchen carrying his baby daughter, with the twins right behind him.

"Momma, we're hungry," Lance piped up running to her. "Emma's hungry too," Aura added climbing onto Mr. Ryuuzaki's lap. "You hungry, gampa?" she asked innocently. Mr. Ryuuzaki hugged the little girl telling her, "Yes I am, sweetie. I know. I'll just eat you. Your sweet." Aura squealed with glee as he made growling noises and tickled her neck.

"I know a recipe for grilled Ascot," Caldina said as she enterd. Ascot quicklly stepped behind Fuu and said, "Wait a minute, Caldina. It wasn't my fault you got wet." Mr. Ryuuzaki chuckled and said, "Actually, it was mine." Caldina blinked confused as Umi laughed and taking her arm made the introductions. "Caldina, I would like you to meet my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is Ascot's older sister, Caldina." Just then, Lafarga walked into the kitchen carring their son Falcon. "And this is her husband, Lafarga, and their son Falcon."

Lafarga bowed saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki." "Oh now none of the Mr. and Mrs. stuff, Lafarga. Just call us mom and dad. All of you. Just as Umi does. We've always wanted a big family. And now, it all of you don't mind, we shall have one," Mr.s Ryuuzaki quietly said. Her husband agreed whole heartedly.

"That still doesn't explain why I got wet," Caldina said. "I asked Ascot who you were and he asked which person. So I went to point at you and squirted you by mistake," Mr. Ryuuzaki said. Caldina started laughing and asid, "And here I thought you told him to." "Don't put it past him," Mrs. Ryuuzaki said as everyone started to laugh.

Ascot wrapped his arms around Umi's waist as she picked Kieya up. Leaning back against him, she sighed happily. As they stood there surrounded by family, Ascot thought, _'Thank you lord. for everything and everyone you've brought into my life. I love them all. Especially Umi and Kieya.'_

Chapter 9

Aura walked to her father and and tugged on his sleeve saying, "Daddy! Daddy! Aunt Kuu's gonn have a baby." Ferio looked at his daughter, a little shocked and asked, "Why do you say that, hon?" "Cause Uncle Geo kissed her like you kissed mommy," Aura said. Everyong in the kitchen looked at Geo as he turned red and said, "I'm...gonna go help...Satoru."

* * *

"Uncle Geo, why did you make Aunt Kuu have a baby?" Aura sked as everyone sat down for lunch. Ferio stifeled a laugh as Fuu looked at Geo and asked, "You did what to my sister?" "Nothing! Princess, all I did was kiss her. Honest!" Geo said holding his hands up. "See momma. Just like you you and daddy. Now Aunt Kuu and Geo are gonna have a baby," Aura stated with all her two year old logic. Kuu groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Aura sweety, that kind of magic won't work unless they're married," Fuu said trying not to laugh. "Oh, ok," Aura said and went back to eating her lunch. "What brought that up?" Fuu asked. "I kissed you right before you went into labor, remember?" Ferio asked quietly. "And what a kiss it was," Fuu sighed.

"Really? Do tell," Kuu asked mischievously. "Oh hush you," Fuu laughed as she swatted Kuu playfully on the arm. "Now girls," Mrs. Ryuuzaki laughed. Trying hard not to laugh and act like two little angels they quipped in unision, "Yes mom." then broke into fits of laughter. Once the laughter died down, Kuu looked at her sister and asked, "Why did Geo call you a princess?"

"Oh well," Fuu said trying to stall for time. "Unca Geo. Momma not the princess. She's the queen and my mommy. You silly Unca Geo," Lance pipped up. Fuu groaned and looked to Ferio for help. Everyone was quiet as Ferio, with the help from the other, explained their places in Cephiro.

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Mr. Ryuuzaki asked, hugging Umi close. A tear slid down her cheek as she said, "I'm afraid so dad, but it's only two days." "Two day added tosix years of your life that we've missed, my little Celes," her father said,

Umi laughed at the pet name her father had given her when she was a child. "You take care of your parents, al right Kieya?" Mr. Ryuuzaki asked his granddaughter. "I will grampa," Kieya said. After giving her grandparents another hug and kiss, she skipped happily though the portal. "And that goes double for you, Ascot," Umi's mom said giving him a hug.

Ascot returned the hug and whispered, "I will, mom. I will." A tear slid down Mrs. Ryuuzaki's cheek as she watched her daughter and her family walk through the portal. Right before it closed, Umi waved. A tear of joy sliding down her face.

Chapter 11

There were several people waiting for them when they got back. Among them were Eagle and Tarta. Upon seeing them Lantis, still carring his sleeping wife and son, asked them to come by their house in an hour or so. Hikaru had something of great importance to discuss with them. Zazunoticed the change in Geo and asked him what was bothering him.

At Geo's baffeled look, Ferio laughingly clapped him on the back and told Zazu he'd understand when he got older. Everyone laughed as Geo mumbled something about a cold shower and and walked away with Zazu hot on his heals. Makona suddenly popped up in front of Umi giving her a hug. Grumbling, Umi quietly admitted she might have missed him too. "But right now she just to go home and rest. Any way, someone needs a nap, besides me."

Umi chuckled as Kieya yawned, rubbing her eyes saying, "Me not tired momma, me hungry." Ascot smiled as he lifted her into his arms and asked, "What else is new? You're always hungry." Kieya scowled at her father then said, "Momma. Daddy needs a nap. Him grumpy." Umi chuckled as the turned for home. "I know sweetie, I know." Kieya yawned again and slipped off to sleep in Ascot's arms.

Makona watched as they left then turned to Ferio and producing an envvelope. Handing it to Ferio, Makona then disappeared. As Fuu and her family walked into their part off the castle, Fuu told Ferio to fo ahead and read the letter letter as she put the three kids down for a nap. When Fuu returned to the living room she found Ferio chuckling as he read the letter. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Its from Clef," Ferio explained holding up the letter, "He and Presea will be back in two days. Then he wants to talk to us about the portal." "Mmmm," Fuu murmured as she sat next to Ferio, "It will be nice see them again." With a yawn she was asleep. Ferio looked down at his wife, then with a tender smile, he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

Laying her down upon the bed, he strached out beside and, holding her close, he fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Lantis answered the door to Eagle's knock. "Hi! Come on in you two. It's good to see you. Congradulations!" "Yes!" Hikaru agreed hugging first one then the other. The four friends sat and talked, catching up on each others lives. Finally Hikaru asked, "Eagle, how are you really?" Eagle looked from her to Lantis the back before he answered, "Oh, about the same. The healers on Autozam have me taking a couple of different medications. But," he shdugged, "I can't decide whether ar not it's helping."

Tatra squeezed his hand saying, "We keep hoping though." Hikaru glanced at Lantis and at his nod, she told them what she found out from her brother. "Eagle, what you have is a form of cancer. In the world where I come from its called Lekimia. It can be very deadly." Eagle and Tatra looked devastated until Hikaru finished her story.

"But in the past few years the have made great strides in understanding this desease. As you probably heard, my brother Satoru is a doctor or healer, in my world. Eagle. Tatra. There is a possiblity the with treatment, Eagle, you can be cured."

Total silence filled the room at Hikaru's final statement. Then Tatra started to softly cry. Eagle looked up and asked, "When do we begin?"

Epilogue

(one year later)

"Momma, Unca Eagle and Aunt Tatra's back," Lance said quietly. "Ok Lance, but why are you being so quiet?" Fuu asked just as quiet. "Sissy's sleeping," he whispered. Fuu looked over at her sleeping daughter. Looking back at her son, she smiled and gave him a hug sying, "So she is sweetie. Now why don't you go play with the other kids, ok?" "'Kaymommy," Lance said before running out to play.

They grow up sooner then you want, "Mr. Ryuuzaki said as he stood next to Fuu. She nodded and said, "My parents used to say the same thing about my sister and I, Mr. Ryuuzaki." Mr. Ryuuzaki chuckled as suddenly Kieya dropped a water balloon on Ascot's head. Ascot yelled then, thinking it was Umi, squirted her with the hose. Umi squealed and without thinking sent a water dragon after him.

"Whoa! I was only fighting back, babe!" he hollered as he ran. "I didn't do any thing to you, you goof!" Umi yelled back running after the dragon. Ascot and umi looked at their daughter who was laughing at her parents. Ascot grinned and everyone watched a strange creature suddenly appeared. Walking up behind Kieya, it tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, the creature turned to water and soaked her.

Everyone laughed as Ascot and Umi ran. They were being chased ny a small water dragon. "I take it this is normal, right?" Mr. Ryuuzaki asked. Ducking a flying water ball, Ferio bent giving his wife a quick kiss. Straightening he said, "Yeah, more or less. Oh, here comes Eagle and Tatra. Hi you guys. What's up" "According to my last check up, that's the direction my health is going," Eagle said.

Fuu couldn't help but giggle as Ferio said, "That's another week of baby sitting you owe Umi, Mr. Ryuuzaki." "I think that's the only reason he made that bet," Fuu said as Lance and Aura walked up. "I have a feeling we're missing something, hon," Tatra said. "Just their magic starting to manifest. Matthew and Keiya both have their parents magic, where as the twins have my power," Ferio said as he picked up Aura.

"What exactly is you power, Ferio?" Eagle asked. "Dad knows what happens before, after, and when," Lance said. "But only about the ones who are close to us. Lance can tell you what will happen where as Aura can give the time and date," Ferio said as Lance ran off to play. "Wow," Eagle stated, shaking his head in awe.

"Just how accurate are they?" Tatra asked. Fuu smiled saying, "Seperately, about 99%. Together, 100%." Shrugging, Ferio stated, "You get used to it. After awhile." Fuu grinned at Eagle and Tatras shocked faces and asked, "Tatra, does Eagle know about your power?" Tatra grinned and said, "Yeah, but I have the felling that seeing these little ones and their abilites made it seem even more real."

Ascot, lantis, and Ferio laughed. "Just wait until he wakes you up at two AM wet and hungry," Ascot said. "Or teething," Ferio added. Lantis smiled and said, "But just wait until the first time you hold hime." "He's first real smile," Ascot murmured watching his daughter. "Their first steps," Ferio quietly said. "The first time he calls you 'Da Da'. Man, your heart just melts and yet you feel as if you've just been given the most precious gift in all of creation," Lantis told Eagle, never taking his eyes off his son.

Clef had joined them moments before. Now he said, "Eagle, you one lucky man." "So are you master Clef," Lance said reaching for another cookie. Clef looked over at Lance and asked puzzled, "What do you mean, Lance?" Lance beamed up at him and told him, "Aunt Presea gonna have twins. Like me and Aura."

Clef stood there totally stunned. Presea walked up to him asking if he was alright. Clef turned to look at her. "You're...?" he whispered. Presea nodded smiling faintly. Suddenly, Clef broke into a hug smile and loudly said, "We're gonna have twins! I'm gonna be...a...father." Then passed out cold. "We saw that one coming," Aura siad giggling.

* * *

Emeraude smiled as she watched her friends on Cephiro. "Are you ok?" Zagato asked as he slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and said, "Clef just found out he's going to be a father of twin girls." He gave a slight chuckle as he said, "As funny as that is, I thought we agreed not to spy on our sibblings. "Sibblings yes, but we never said anything about the Magic Knights," she replied.

He kissed her hair and said, "True, but Fuu is your sister-in-law as much as Hikaru is mine.." She looked up into his eyes and asked, "Is it ok if I watch my neice's and nephew grow up?" "Only if I can watch matthew do the same," Zgato said. "Deal," she said and kissed him.

**End**

   [1]: Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com



End file.
